Distractions
by Artgool
Summary: Ouran Highschool is closing? How will our Hosts cope with this? Will they be distracted with love? Will they continue keeping their customers happy? Or, will they be a victim to the robberies occurring across the area? I am awful at summaries, just read the story. I apologize if there are typos. . "


**Okay so, this is my first fan fiction. No hating please, just friendly suggestions on what could make it better. Okay? Okay.**

**I have to thank my friend. I wouldn't have been able to even write the story without her help. XD**

**Oh, and I must tell you now. I take plagiarism as a serious problem. I one time had my artwork stolen-not fun. So, if you're even**

**thinking about stealing my stories, don't read this. Just go. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ouran Highschool Host club...**

* * *

"Hey! Haruhi!" Tamaki called out from behind her scurrying away at the soil with a piece of paper flailing around from between his fingers.

Haruhi turned at the abrupt sound of her name. School had just ended. Her book-bag was slung over her shoulder and stretched across her chest where it lead to a bag at her hip carrying her books. Tamaki didn't look his usual happy self. That grin was somehow smacked off of his face replacing it with an almost horrified expression. "What is it?" She asked concern invading her boy-like voice.

He came to a halt before her his hands grasping his sore knee-caps. He looked as if he had just run a marathon. His rib-cage heaved as he caught hi breath and fixed his posture to speak to her. "Ouran Highschool.. is shutting down.." He told her between breaths.

Haruhi crinkled her face with confusion as he heard the words huff from his mouth. "You're fucking with me.." She chuckled. But, Tamaki didn't seemed amused.

"I'm not! Look!" He cried raising the small poster and waving it around in her face. Haruhi growled in frustration at her attempt to even read the paper while it was flying all over the place and ripped it from his killer grasp. She examined the page carefully before her own eyes widened with astonishment.

"Why though? It's not like the school officials ran out of money! Right..? I mean, you don't just lose that much money in a day." She mumbled her thoughts rolling from her tongue.

"Well then did!" Tamaki responded almost harshly. He paced back and forth his index finger and his thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's going to happen to the host club? What's going to happen to us?" He trailed off grumbling to himself allowing his thoughts to overcome him.

"Senpai, calm down!" Haruhi urged the light-blone haired young man. She paused catching a glimpse of the familiar two auburn-haired twins scrambling towards them.

"Boss! Did ya hear the news?" They called out in unison as they approaching their fellow hosts.

Tamaki gathered himself before responding. "I did."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kaoru asked the chairman of the club. Both of the twin's eyes were round with wonder as if they thought they could save the school themselves. But, they were only a club.

"I..don't know." Tamaki sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tama-chan!" Honey wailed as he stumbled over to Tamaki, Mori keeping up just behind Honey. "Tama-chan! T-The school is c-c-closing!" He stuttered holding back the tears that seemed to make the ladies swoon over him.

"I know Honey, I know." He replied quite quickly still trying to place his thoughts together.

"Well, Haruhi, what do we do?" Hikaru asked shrugging loosely.

"Yeah, you are an honor student." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence with a similar shrug himself.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Haruhi demanded her brows furrowing together as she glanced at the twins. After huffing a sigh she raised her attention to her fellow club members. "But, even I don't know what to do." She admitted watching any hope they had begin to slip away.

"Isn't it clear?" A familiar voice rang out from behind the quiet group. They turned to be faced with Kyoya and his notebook. "We keep our customers happy." He finished. He acted as if this situation could be handled easily. Maybe it could, but they barely even knew what caused the officials to lose pretty much all of their money.

Tamaki's frown slowly raised into a small grin. "Kyoya's right. We will simply do our job."

* * *

**I had one job... **

**ONE**

**JOB**

**This is my first fan-fiction. I'm sorry if I failed. Should I continue though?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
